Interior Permanent Magnet (IPM) machines include a rotor having a plurality of magnets of alternating polarity disposed around an outer periphery of the rotor. The rotor is rotatable within a stator, which includes a plurality of windings or conductor bars. The rotor magnetically interacts with the stator to generate rotation of the rotor about an axis of rotation, i.e., a central axis.
The rotor is typically manufactured by laminating a plurality of lamination sheets together, to define a lamination stack. Each lamination sheet defines an aperture. When the lamination sheets are stacked together, the apertures of each of the lamination sheets are aligned along the central axis to define a slot. Each of the lamination sheets defines a plurality of apertures, which are aligned to define a plurality of different slots. One magnet is disposed within each of the slots. Typically, an adhesive, such as but not limited to an epoxy, bonds and/or adheres the magnets to the laminated stock within the slots.